Premiers pas
by Aqualys
Summary: 20 juillet 1969. Pour la première fois dans l'histoire, l'homme s'est posé sur la Lune. Comment les sorciers ont-ils vécu cet évènement ? Découvrez la journée des petits Lily, Severus et Remus, du jeune couple Arthur & Molly Weasley, et de bien d'autres ! Inclus aussi des articles du Chicaneur et de la Gazette de l'époque.
1. Découverte

Voici ma première fanfiction. Un point de vue par chapitre, toujours sur le même thème. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Dans tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. N. Armstrong, B. Aldrin et M. Collins s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. La fusée, le module lunaire et les images prises sur la lune appartiennent à la NASA. La Lune appartient à tout le monde.

Un grand merci à Picotti pour son soutien et ses corrections.

A tous ceux qui nous font rêver, des pionniers aux auteurs.

* * *

**Découverte**

* * *

Arthur, c'est ridicule !

Mais, Molly, je t'assure que Sam m'a assuré que c'était facile à utiliser.

Sam ? Ne va pas rejeter la faute sur lui. C'est toi qui as insisté, j'en suis certaine. Encore une de tes expériences ?

Bien sûr que non. Où vas-tu chercher cette idée ? De toute façon, on est arrivés.

L'homme vérifia l'adresse du magasin, que son collègue Sam avait noté sur un bout de papier. Un peu impressionné, il s'arrêta devant la vitrine, jusqu'à ce que sa femme, excédée, le traine à l'intérieur.

Plusieurs modèles de radios étaient exposées. Elles ressemblaient beaucoup aux modèles sorciers, et Arthur et Molly supposèrent que les moldus avaient dû s'en inspirer. Mais quand même, Arthur était assez admiratif de l'ingéniosité déployée pour réussir à les faire fonctionner sans magie. Mais ce n'était pas pour les radios qu'ils étaient venus. Au fond du magasin, quelques létévisions étaient exposées. En s'approchant, Arthur se demandait quelle pouvait bien être la différence entre ces différents modèles, et comment choisir celui qu'il achèterait, lorsqu'il entendit sa femme inspirer bruyamment.

Tout va bien? Chuchota-t-il. On sort bientôt, ne t'en fait pas. Je vais en prendre une petite et on s'en va. Tu peux même m'attendre dehors si tu veux.

Arrête de dire des bêtises ! Tu as vu le prix? Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

En effet, même sans être familier avec l'argent moldu, le prix indiqué sous les létévisions comportaient beaucoup trop de zéros à leur goût. Ils avaient changé quelques Gallions en Livres, et n'avaient même pas un centième de la somme nécessaire. Et ils ne pouvaient certainement pas se permettre d'y consacrer plus d'argent.

Venant de deux familles modestes, ils s'étaient mariés quelques mois auparavant, dépensant pour la cérémonie et le voyage de noce la majeure partie de leurs économies. A la même période, ils avaient contracté un prêt pour pouvoir acheter une jolie petite maison près de Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Le Terrier était le parfait endroit pour fonder leur famille, mais le salaire d'Arthur passait presqu'entièrement dans le remboursement des mensualités. Heureusement, avec le grand jardin et le poulailler, ils pouvaient facilement subvenir à leurs besoins alimentaires. Ils devaient en revanche faire très attention aux dépenses annexes. Molly avait déjà décidé de tricoter ou coudre elle-même leurs vêtements et ceux de leurs futurs enfants. Ils espéraient en avoir plusieurs.

Devant l'air déçu de son mari, Molly suggéra de demander conseil au vendeur. Peut-être aurait-il une solution à leur proposer ? Une létévision d'occasion, ou en location ? Arthur acquiesça sans trop y croire, et se dirigea vers le comptoir.

Le vendeur du magasin, David comme l'indiquait son badge, mit quelques secondes à réagir. Le jeune couple devant lui était à coup sûr inhabituel. Roux tous les deux, l'homme portait un pantalon hippie à grosses fleurs colorées avec un pull rouge et jaune tricoté maison, et une veste de redingote classique. La femme un manteau de laine au col en fausse fourrure, sur ce qui semblait être une robe longue. Moins étrange, mais un peu déplacé pour un mois de juillet. Rapidement, toutefois, le flegme anglais de David le ramena à la raison et il parvint à détacher son regard et son attention des vêtements de ses clients. Les gens pouvaient bien s'habiller comme ils voulaient après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires. De plus, ils étaient des clients, et les clients ont toujours raison, comme disait son patron. Cela vaut également pour leurs choix vestimentaires. Il remarqua par contre l'air mal à l'aise du jeune homme, tandis que sa femme semblait le pousser vers le comptoir.

Bonjour Monsieur euh… David. Voilà, en fait, je voulais acheter une létévision, mais c'est un peu plus cher que prévu alors vous comprenez je suis embêté… Pas que je n'ai pas assez d'argent, hein, mais c'est un très gros investissement, et…

Mon mari voudrait regarder le programme de ce soir. Vous savez, sur la Lune ? Coupa-t-elle, au soulagement du vendeur.

Je vois, vous n'êtes pas les premiers clients dans cette situation, les rassura David. Beaucoup de gens pensent que la radio ou les journaux ne suffisent pas. Ils voudraient voir les premières images de la Lune en direct.

Donc, c'est vrai ? Vous allez vraiment sur la Lune, ne put s'empêcher de demander Arthur.

Oh, non pas moi, plaisanta le vendeur. Mais les américains, oui. Peut-être les soviétiques aussi, plus tard.

David avait noté que leurs vêtements n'étaient pas de première jeunesse, et qu'ils ne pouvaient probablement pas s'offrir un téléviseur, que ce soit neuf ou d'occasion. Ne voulant pas paraitre condescendant, il réfléchit quelques secondes pour trouver une approche polie.

Je reconnais que, si vous n'avez pas l'intention de regarder d'autres émissions que celles de ce soir, l'investissement dans une télévision n'est peut-être pas la bonne solution. Je peux vous proposer autre chose, par contre. Vous voyez, le pub au bout de la rue ? Le Raven ? Le patron a installé une télévision l'an dernier, et il prévoit d'ouvrir toute la nuit pour permettre aux clients de voir le programme sur la mission Lunaire. Il risque d'y avoir un peu de monde, mais c'est ce que je peux vous proposer de mieux.

L'idée plut assez aux deux Weasley, permettant à Arthur de regarder son programme moldu sans les ruiner. Comme dans les pubs sorciers, ils devaient probablement payer une consommation, mais cela serait bien moins cher qu'une létévision. Ils remercièrent le vendeur et repartirent vers le point de transplanage le plus proche pour rentrer chez eux.

Ils revinrent le soir, car d'après Sam, le collègue né-moldu d'Arthur, les deux moldus américains devraient parler en direct de la Lune vers 3 heures du matin. Ils s'étaient demandés pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas transmettre à des horaires plus agréables, quand Molly s'était souvenue que les Etats-Unis avaient un décalage horaire avec l'Angleterre. Si ce décalage était également valable pour les moldus, l'heure avait probablement été choisie pour convenir en Amérique, et tombait donc au milieu de la nuit pour l'Europe.

Le pub était déjà bien rempli, mais ils parvinrent à trouver une table dans un coin, avec vue en biais vers la létévision accrochée près du plafond. Les moldus leur décrochèrent des regards surpris. Avaient-ils deviné qu'ils étaient sorciers ? Les moldus semblaient avoir un sixième sens pour repérer les sorciers au milieu d'eux. Mal à l'aise, ils déposèrent manteau et redingote sur leurs sièges et allèrent commander au bar. Rapidement, leurs voisins se concentrèrent à nouveau sur la létévision.

Arthur commanda un whisky pur-feu, mais eu un alcool légèrement différent, probablement son équivalent moldu. Molly eu plus de mal avec son jus de citrouille, le serveur ne comprenant pas, et fini par avoir une boisson de la même couleur mais au goût à la fois sucré et acide. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais une fois la surprise passée, le goût en était agréable. La soirée s'annonçait meilleure que prévu. Cependant, contrairement à son mari, Molly doutait toujours de la capacité des moldus à marcher sur la Lune.

Le silence était de mise dans le pub, afin que tous puissent entendre les reportages sur la mission lunaire de la létévision. Arthur était fasciné par cet objet, et Molly elle-même dut avouer qu'il était ingénieux : les moldus avaient combiné la radio avec la photographie. Un peu comme les tableaux, en fait. On pouvait voir les personnages bouger et on les entendait en même temps. Molly déplora quand même la taille de l'objet pour faire quelque chose d'aussi simple : une radio et une photographie sorcière étaient bien plus petits et légers ! Elle imaginait avec peine la taille de l'appareil photo nécessaire pour prendre les images. Arthur argua que c'était mieux qu'une photographie, car on pouvait voir les évènements en direct, comme avec une radio, tandis que la photographie doit être envoyée par hibou.

Du programme en lui-même, ils ne comprirent pas tout. Les moldus avaient envoyé une fumée, une sorte de balais très grand et très lourd et qui faisait beaucoup de fumée (d'où le nom, probablement), pour envoyer deux petites boites vers la Lune, contenant trois moldus volontaires (apparemment très admirés par leurs pairs). L'un d'entre eux restait dans une boite qui volait autour de la Lune, pendant que les deux autres allaient à la surface avec l'autre boite. Ils allaient y rester quelques jours seulement. Un tel trajet pour si peu ! Les sorciers, eux, seraient restés plus longtemps, et ils en auraient profité pour faire quelque chose d'utile. Les moldus avaient vraiment des idées bizarres. A la fin de la mission, ils faisaient voler leur boite pour retrouver leur ami resté en haut, et repartaient tous les trois vers la Terre. Les deux moldus sur la Lune avaient un programme chargé, mais sans que les Weasley en comprennent l'utilité. Pourquoi ramener des cailloux ? Il y en a plein sur Terre.

Lorsque la transmission en direct de la Lune débuta, les chuchotements s'arrêtèrent. Le moldu sur l'image semblait descendre d'une échelle. Il portait des vêtements ridicules, avec un casque qui semblait être une pâle imitation d'un sortilège de Têtenbulle. Son premier pas, et la phrase qu'il a dit peu après (quelque chose sur l'humanité qui marche) déclenchèrent une ovation dans le bar.

Molly n'était toujours pas convaincue que ces images étaient réelles, et qu'un moldu était en ce moment en train de marcher sur la Lune, mais les moldus qui l'entouraient et Arthur semblaient y croire dur comme fer. Elle décida finalement que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ce que les moldus faisaient n'intéressait que peu les sorciers. Le jour où les sorciers auront un intérêt à aller sur la Lune, ils iront, ce sera facile grâce à la magie. Et là, ils verront bien si les moldus ont bien déposé leur boite là-bas. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment la raison qui avait poussé les moldus à vouloir aller sur la Lune, mais elle avait passé une bonne soirée avec son mari, et c'était la seule chose qui lui importait.


	2. Promesse

Voici ma première fanfiction. Un point de vue par chapitre, toujours sur le même thème. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Dans tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. N. Armstrong, B. Aldrin et M. Collins s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. La fusée, le module lunaire et les images prises sur la lune appartiennent à la NASA. La Lune appartient à tout le monde.

Un grand merci à Picotti pour son soutien et ses corrections.

A tous ceux qui nous font rêver, des pionniers aux auteurs.

* * *

**Promesse**

* * *

Les petites Lily et Pétunia s'étaient levées en plein milieu de la nuit, avec l'accord de leurs parents. A deux heures du matin, elles étaient déjà bien réveillées. Certains pourraient penser qu'il est irresponsable de priver des enfants de 9 et 11 ans de sommeil ainsi. Mais leurs parents, Mr. et Mrs. Evans, trouvaient encore plus irresponsable d'écarter les enfants d'un tel évènement historique, sous prétexte de leur jeune âge. De plus, les filles étaient en vacances et pourraient par conséquent se lever tard le lendemain.

Mrs. Evans avait préparé du thé et du chocolat chaud, et les filles jouaient à la poupée dans un coin du salon, tout en gardant un œil sur la télévision. Leurs parents leur avaient expliqué ce qui allait se passer, et elles attendaient avec impatience de voir un homme marcher sur la Lune. Et elles n'étaient pas les seules, à en voir la lumière allumée dans de nombreuses maisons de la rue.

Lorsque le présentateur anglais laissa la parole à la retransmission directe de la NASA, les quatre Evans se regroupèrent sur le canapé. Pétunia se moqua un peu de l'accent américain des journalistes et du personnel de la NASA. Lily s'était rapprochée de l'écran pour mieux voir. Elle essayait de tout mémoriser jusqu'au moindre détail, car elle avait promis à son ami Severus de lui raconter le programme le lendemain. Le pauvre, ses parents n'avaient pas accepté de le réveiller afin de ne pas perturber son sommeil. Elle se félicitait d'avoir des parents si compréhensifs. Lesdits parents buvaient leur thé en commentant à voix basse le programme.

Au moment où la transmission en direct de la surface Lunaire commença, tous se turent et tendirent l'oreille. Les images étaient floues et brouillées, et le son distordu au point d'en être difficile à comprendre. Mais cela importait peu. Comme des millions de personnes à travers le monde, les Evans virent Neil Armstrong descendre de l'échelle, décrire le sol lunaire avant d'y poser enfin le pied. Elles entendirent la première phrase d'un homme sur la Lune.

Lily était très impressionnée par les images, mais Pétunia fut déçue. Elle s'attendait à mieux, cela ne ressemblait pas aux films qu'elle avait vus. Elles commencèrent à se chamailler. Lily voulait être la première femme à aller sur la Lune, car elle trouvait injuste que les américains n'aient prévu d'y envoyer que des hommes. Pétunia répliqua que Lily était trop petite pour comprendre. Elle, elle venait de rentrer au collège, et elle savait que les femmes ne pouvaient pas aller sur la Lune. Déjà, c'était bien trop compliqué comme métier pour elles. Et en plus, elles devaient s'occuper de la maison et des enfants, et comme il n'y en avait pas sur la Lune, c'était inutile qu'elles y aillent. D'ailleurs, les américains étaient du même avis s'ils ne choisissaient pas de femme astronaute, et c'était eux les meilleurs, non ? Mr. Evans fit la remarque que, fille ou pas, il fallait être très bon à l'école pour être astronaute, et rappela à Lily que ses résultats étaient loin d'être satisfaisants.

Mrs. Evans coupa le débat sans laisser à Lily le temps de répondre, avec un « Au lit ! » ferme et indiscutable. Une fois couchée, Lily réfléchit à cette nuit peu ordinaire. Elle n'était pas sure de vouloir marcher sur la Lune, après tout. Mais la remarque de sa sœur sur la place des femmes la mit en colère. Elle, elle ne resterait pas tranquillement à la maison. Elle prouverait à Pétunia qu'aucun métier n'est « trop compliqué » pour elle. Elle aurait un métier intéressant, foi de Lily Evans. Elle ne savait pas encore quoi, mais ce n'était pas important. Elle trouverait bien quelque chose.

Pour l'instant, elle se promit de travailler dur et de devenir la meilleure élève de sa classe, et de leur montrer à tous qu'elle valait autant, voire mieux que les garçons.


	3. Amitié

Voici ma première fanfiction. Un point de vue par chapitre, toujours sur le même thème. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Dans tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. N. Armstrong, B. Aldrin et M. Collins s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. La fusée, le module lunaire et les images prises sur la lune appartiennent à la NASA. La Lune appartient à tout le monde.

Un grand merci à Picotti pour son soutien et ses corrections.

A tous ceux qui nous font rêver, des pionniers aux auteurs.

Merci à gju et pour leurs reviews. J'espère que la suite vous intéressera autant !

* * *

**Amitié**

* * *

Son père lui avait interdit de regarder l'émission. Pourtant sobre, pour une fois, il était entré dans une rage folle quand Severus avait osé lui soumettre sa requête. Les américains et les soviétiques gâchaient des sommes d'argent énormes dans une course stupide, et pour faire quoi ? Aller sur la Lune. Mais quel intérêt ? Est-ce qu'il y a des terres cultivables, là-bas ? Du pétrole ? Non. Rien du tout. Alors, l'argent, ils feraient mieux de le donner aux gens comme lui, qui se cassent le dos toute la journée à élever des enfants bons à rien. Et le bon à rien en question, lui voudrait regarder la transmission des américains depuis la Lune ? Il voudrait trahir son père, qui fait tout pour lui, pour soutenir les américains ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait les américains, hein ? Ils avaient ruiné l'Europe, avec leur économie, leur guerre…

L'orage n'était pas terminé, son père tempêta encore une bonne demi-heure contre les américains, les soviétiques, le gouvernement anglais, les français, les prospecteurs d'impôts, son patron et quelques autres. Mais Severus, au moins, n'était plus la cible de sa colère. Et il se garda bien de remettre le sujet sur le tapis. Dès que possible, il demanda à son amie Lily, qui habitait dans sa rue, si elle pouvait regarder le programme et lui raconter après. A la place, elle proposa à Severus de venir dormir chez elle pour regarder avec elle, ses parents seraient d'accord. Mais Severus appréhendait de demander à son père, qui n'avait jamais accepté que son fils aille dormir chez son amie. De plus, son père, malgré sa violence et son penchant pour l'alcool, n'était pas idiot, et comprendrait rapidement pourquoi Severus voulait sortir cette nuit là précisément. Et ce dernier n'avait aucune envie de subir la réaction de son père à cette révélation. On ne discutait pas les ordres paternels, chez les Snape.

Severus ne pouvait pas raconter tout cela à son amie, et lui expliqua que ses parents ne voulaient pas qu'il manque de sommeil, et que comme l'émission était en plein milieu de la nuit, il ne pourrait pas la regarder, ni chez lui, ni chez elle. Lily le crut et tempêta contre ces adultes qui ne comprenaient rien. Après tout, ils avaient 9 ans, ils étaient grands ! Elle lui assura qu'elle ferait très attention à l'émission, et lui donna rendez-vous dans le parc le lendemain après-midi.

Le lendemain, l'alunissage faisait la une du journal, qui finit donc dans la cheminée sans que ni Severus ni sa mère ne puisse y jeter un coup d'œil. Cette dernière ne semblait pas nourrir de curiosité pour l'exploit américain, mais Severus ne savait pas si c'était qu'elle doutait de sa véracité, qu'elle n'y voyait pas d'intérêt ou qu'elle ne souhaitait pas déclencher la colère de son mari. Il rongea son frein en attendant le début de l'après midi. Jamais heures ne lui avaient paru plus longues. Dès que possible, il se jeta dehors et couru vers le parc. Lily ne devant pas arriver avant l'heure suivante, mais il demanda à un homme âgé assis sur un banc s'il pouvait lui emprunter son journal pour lire l'article sur la mission Apollo 11. L'homme lui tendit les pages qui l'intéressait et repris sa lecture.

Severus n'en revenait pas. Les américains l'avaient vraiment fait. Marcher sur la Lune ! Il était impressionné. Il avait à peine rendu son journal à son voisin que Lily arriva hors d'haleine. Elle mit plus d'une heure à lui raconter en détail l'émission, et décrit si bien la transmission en direct de la Lune que Severus eu l'impression de l'avoir vu lui-même. Il était content d'avoir une telle amie sur qui compter.

Après, ils discutèrent longuement. Lily lui fit part de l'injustice à n'envoyer que des hommes dans l'espace, alors que les femmes étaient tout aussi capables. Severus pensa à ses parents, sa mère cantonnée aux tâches ménagères, soumise et terrifiée par son mari, mais n'osa pas contredire son amie. La rousse s'était enflammée et faisait un monologue sur l'égalité des sexes. Les femmes votaient depuis la première guerre mondiale, mais elles avaient toujours besoin de prouver qu'elles étaient capables de faire des métiers d'homme, et pas seulement de s'occuper de la maison et des enfants ! A court d'arguments, elle finit par s'arrêter. Alors, ils décidèrent de jouer à l'astronaute. Severus laissa à Lily le poste de commandant, ce qui fit tant plaisir à cette dernière (une femme commandant, c'est encore mieux qu'une femme astronaute normale) qu'elle embrassa Severus sur la joue.

Et ainsi, dans l'après midi du 21 juillet 1969, la commandante Lily Evans fut la première femme à se poser sur la Lune, suivie de très près par son meilleur ami Severus Rogue. Ce dernier, un peu rougissant, décida que cette journée serait la meilleure de sa vie, et qu'être ami avec Lily Evans était encore mieux que d'être astronaute.


	4. Choix

Ce nouveau chapitre est un peu différent car il met en scène un OC, histoire de varier les plaisirs. Que ça vous plaise ou pas, n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le petit bouton « review » en bas de la page !

L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. N. Armstrong, B. Aldrin et M. Collins s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. La fusée, le module lunaire et les images prises sur la lune appartiennent à la NASA. La Lune appartient à tout le monde. Tom McCartney m'appartient.

Un grand merci à Picotti pour son soutien, ses corrections et sa review ! ^^

A tous ceux qui nous font rêver, des pionniers aux auteurs.

* * *

**Choix**

* * *

Tom McCartney était heureux. Plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Aujourd'hui, tous ses sacrifices, tous les choix difficiles qu'il avait fait étaient oubliés. Ils en valaient la peine.

Lorsqu'il était enfant, Tom était passionné de science fiction. Il avait relu tellement de fois ses exemplaires des romans de Jules Vernes que les pages en étaient toutes cornées. Sa chambre était envahie par les maquettes d'avions, et il passait des heures à régler la radio qu'il avait lui-même construite. Il voulait être ingénieur et le criait haut et fort.

Seulement, ses plans ont été perturbés par une lettre arrivée à ses 11 ans de l'institut sorcier de Salem. Il apprit à cette époque qu'il était en réalité un sorcier, et était dorénavant scolarisé parmi ses pairs afin d'apprendre à utiliser ses pouvoirs. Il avait bondi de joie à cette nouvelle, ayant hâte de découvrir ce nouveau monde qui s'offrait à lui, et les possibilités offertes par la magie. Il était certain que les sorciers avaient dû faire de grandes choses avec de tels pouvoirs. Voyager dans les étoiles, faire le tour du monde en volant, explorer le fond des océans, tant de nouvelles options semblaient possible grâce à la magie !

Il déchanta bien vite. La société sorcière américaine était très attachée aux traditions, et l'idée même de l'exploration leur paraissait incongrue. Lorsqu'on lui parla de transplanage, il demanda naïvement si quelqu'un avait déjà essayer d'aller sur la Lune en transplanant, déclenchant les rires de ses camarades et l'incompréhension du professeur. Les balais et tapis volants étaient certes intéressants, mais nettement moins rapides ou spectaculaires que les avions moldus. Toutefois, il se plongea dans ses études avec assiduité, bien décidé à s'intégrer dans ce nouveau monde. Excellent élève, il s'inscrit aux cours optionnels de l'institut permettant de préparer en parallèle de sa dernière année le diplôme moldu équivalent. Peut-être arriverait-il à combiner technologie et magie, et à aller sur la Lune ? Cependant, tant ses amis que ses professeurs prenaient son intérêt pour la technologie, la science fiction et l'exploration comme une lubie.

Il avait terminé avec brio sa formation à l'institut Salem et commençait à peine des études avancées de sortilèges, quand ses parents lui envoyèrent la chouette qui a tout déclenché. Elle apportait seulement un journal, avec un mot de ses parents indiquant la page qu'il devait absolument lire. Les soviétiques avaient réussi avec succès à placer un satellite en orbite. Le succès de Spoutnik 1, comme ils l'avaient nommé, était incontestable, car il émettait des ondes radios qui pouvaient se capter tout autour de la Terre. Et là, il prit la décision la plus importante de sa vie. Il fit un choix, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il allait y perdre, mais certain de ce qu'il allait y gagner.

En une seule journée, Tom réussi l'exploit de démissionner de sa faculté de sortilèges, s'inscrire au MIT, expliquer rapidement à ses colocataires sorciers qu'il devait partir, trouver un nouveau logement à Cambridge et déménager toutes ses affaires. Il utilisa pour cela quelques légers sorts de confusion, car la rentrée était déjà passée, et il était vraiment pressé. Être sorcier avait du bon. Il trouva même le temps de faire un tour chez ses parents afin de leur expliquer son changement d'orientation et d'écouter le bip-bip de Spoutnik 1 avec sa vieille radio.

Le lendemain, Tom McCartney suivait son premier cours d'ingénierie au MIT. Brillant et passionné, il attira rapidement l'attention de ses professeurs. Lors de sa quatrième année d'études, il écouta avec ses camarades le discours du président moldu Kennedy. Envoyer l'homme sur la Lune à la fin de la décennie. Son rêve allait devenir réalité, et il était hors de question qu'il n'y participe pas. Tom demanda donc à faire sa thèse à la NASA, et fut accepté, sans sort de confusion cette fois. Il fut intégré dans une équipe travaillant sur la fusée de 3000 tonnes qui allait propulser les astronautes vers la Lune.

Ses amis sorciers n'avaient pas compris les raisons de son retour à la vie moldue, mais la plupart l'avaient accepté. Toutefois, il s'éloigna progressivement d'eux, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'intégrait de nouveau au monde moldu. Tom en fut triste, mais il savait que l'on ne pouvait vivre dans les deux mondes en même temps. Et malgré les nuits blanches, le stress et les périodes de découragement, il n'a jamais regretté son choix.

Ce jour-là, Tom était avec toute son équipe chez l'un d'entre eux à Huntsville, agglutinés devant un poste de télévision. Quatre jours plus tôt, Saturn V, le lanceur sur lequel ils avaient travaillé avait décollé de Cap Canaveral avec succès. Ils avaient fait le déplacement pour y assister. Toutefois, ils n'avaient pas eu la possibilité d'aller au contrôle mission de Houston pour suivre le déroulement des opérations lunaires. La nouvelle de l'alunissage s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre parmi tous les ingénieurs de la NASA plusieurs heures auparavant. A présent, une bière à la main et dans un silence presque religieux, ils attendaient devant leur petit écran la diffusion des premières images lunaires. Et lorsque la voix distordue de Neil Armstrong retentit depuis la surface de la Lune, ils explosèrent de joie en se congratulant.

Ils avaient réussi. Ils avaient posé l'homme sur la Lune. Et lui, Tom McCartney, sorcier né moldu, ingénieur à la NASA, y avait participé. En ce 20 juillet 1969, il se sentait l'homme le plus heureux du monde.


	5. Une

Après de longues recherches dans les archives, j'ai retrouvé un exemplaire du Chicaneur du lendemain de l'évènement. Voilà la Une, et j'ai aussi découpé les pages intéressantes pour vous les montrer. Allez les voir dans le chapitre suivant, et n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur « review » après. Ou avant. Ou les deux, c'est encore mieux. ^^

Le Chicaneur appartient à J. K. Rowling. La Lune appartient à tout le monde.

Merci à Picotti et à Javier Made True pour leur reviews. Ça me fait très plaisir !

A tous ceux qui nous font rêver, des pionniers aux auteurs.

* * *

Le Chicaneur

22 juillet 1969

* * *

La Une

* * *

_(Une photo animée en noir et blanc s'étend en pleine page. Elle représente une forme humanoïde avec une tête ronde démesurée se déplaçant sur un désert gris. En regardant bien, on reconnait un homme engoncé dans un large costume blanc, portant une sphère opaque autour de la tête. Il marche et saute en même temps, comme sous l'effet d'un sortilège de lévitation raté. L'éclairage est rasant et l'image trop contrastée. Ses traces de pas ont marqué le sol, qui semble très poussiéreux. On voit une construction métallique en arrière-plan. Etrangement, au lieu d'un mouvement continu normal, le personnage revient à son point de départ toutes les vingt secondes environ._

_D'autres images, plus petites, sont visibles sur les côtés : un dessin botanique de navet à gauche, une photo de couronne en haut à droite et une photo de la tour Eiffel en bas à droite. Le centre de l'image principale est éclairci et les gros titres apparaissent en noir.)_

* * *

**Hier, un moldu a marché sur la Lune !** La société moldue est en pleine effervescence. Dans la rue ou dans les journaux, tous ne parlent que de ça ! Notre envoyée spéciale parmi les moldus nous raconte. Rubrique _Nos voisins les moldus_, page 8.

* * *

**Comment protéger ses navets des joncheruines ?** Rubrique _Jardinage_, page 12.

* * *

**Gustave Eiffel, un Cracmol ?** Le constructeur du plus célèbre monument parisien moldu est né de parents sorciers, d'après des proches de sa famille. Rubrique _Le saviez-vous ?_, page 5.

* * *

**Le diadème de Serdaigle enfin retrouvé !** Rubrique _Histoire_, page 3.


	6. Nos voisins les moldus

Voilà donc le contenu de l'article en question. Moi je l'aime bien cette Beatrix Plume, elle a l'air ouverte d'esprit. Si vous aimez son article, envoyez-moi une review ou un MP, je lui transmettrai!

Par contre, je crois que le professeur Stone s'est fait avoir. Je me demande ce qu'elle est devenue depuis. Pigeon professionnel ?

Blabla J. K. Rowling, blablabla NASA. Vous connaissez la chanson.

Un grand merci à Picotti pour son soutien et ses corrections !

A tous ceux qui nous font rêver, des pionniers aux auteurs.

* * *

Le Chicaneur

22 juillet 1969

* * *

Nos voisins les moldus

* * *

**Des moldus sur la Lune**

Des moldus ont marché sur la Lune, tôt hier matin. C'est en tout cas ce qu'ils prétendent. Si c'est un canular, nos voisins y croient dur comme fer dans tous les pays. Depuis hier, c'est le sujet de prédilection de toutes les discussions. Je vous propose de vous expliquer la situation en répondant à quatre questions. Les explications qui suivent, ainsi que les photographies présentées sont issues de médias moldus.

Vous savez peut-être que les photographies moldues sont immobiles. Toutefois, ils parviennent également à prendre des images mouvantes, qui apparaissent sur des objets cubiques d'environ 50cm de côté, appelés télévisions. Ces appareils permettent également d'entendre les personnages sur l'image, comme à la radio. Les télévisions peuvent retransmettre en direct des images et des sons très lointains. Elles sont assez chères, et tous les moldus n'en ont pas une chez eux. Dans la nuit du 20 au 21 juillet, de nombreux moldus s'en sont servi pour regarder en direct un des leurs marcher sur la Lune pour la première fois, grâce à un appareil photo particulier que ces derniers avaient emmené avec eux. Les photographies animées que vous voyez sur ces pages sont issues de ces images, prises en photo avec un appareil sorcier. C'est pour cette raison que leur mouvement est répétitif, et non fluide comme une photographie normale.

**Pourquoi les moldus souhaitent-ils aller sur la Lune ?**

Pour comprendre les motivations des moldus, il faut comprendre leur politique. Après la seconde guerre mondiale, qui a coïncidé avec la guerre contre Grindelwald, deux des pays moldus vainqueurs sont devenus des « puissances », c'est-à-dire des pays influents sur les plans économique et politique. Ces pays sont l'URSS et les Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Les sociétés de ces deux pays sont très différentes, et il existe donc des frictions entre les gouvernements. Chacun veut montrer sa supériorité sur l'autre. Mais au lieu de faire la guerre, ces deux puissances expriment leur rivalité en faisant la course, ce qui est bien plus civilisé. La course à l'espace.

Le but ? Envoyer des objets ou des hommes dans l'espace puis sur la Lune, avant l'autre pays évidemment. Cela demande d'importants moyens matériels et financiers, ainsi que de grandes connaissances à la limite de la technologie moldue. Je rappelle aux lecteurs qui ne sont pas familiers avec leur monde que les moldus ont développé leur technologie pour pallier à l'absence de magie, et qu'ils l'utilisent dans des domaines très divers, de la lessive aux moyens de communications. Ainsi, le pays « vainqueur » montera qu'il est le plus puissant des deux, le plus riche et le plus avancé technologiquement (on pourrait dire « intelligent », celui qui connait des choses que l'autre ignore).

On notera que, bien que très pressés par cette course, les moldus font très attention aux hommes qu'ils envoient dans l'espace, et ont pour objectif de les ramener vivant et en bonne santé.

Un peu d'historique de cette compétition. En 1957, l'URSS ouvre le bal en envoyant dans l'espace le premier objet. Je tiens à vous préciser à ce point que les objets envoyés par les moldus dans l'espace tournent autour des planètes, un peu comme la Lune autour de la Terre. Les soviétiques ont donc fait tourner les premiers un objet technologique, appelé satellite, autour de la Terre, les américains l'ont vu et ont été obligés de reconnaitre leur défaite. Les Etats-Unis ont vite suivi, et chaque pays a envoyé de nombreux satellites, avec à chaque fois de petites innovations. En 1960, les soviétiques envoient et ramènent des animaux vivants et en bonne santé. L'année suivante, c'est un soviétique moldu qui fait un court séjour dans l'espace, Youri Gagarine. Les moldus ont un mot pour ceux d'entre eux qui vont dans l'espace : astronautes. Ces derniers sont acclamés dans leurs pays comme des héros de guerre. Les américains, mécontents de leurs défaites, annoncent leur intention d'envoyer un des leurs sur la Lune à la fin de la décennie. Leur pari est donc réussi, et c'est une victoire importante à leur actif.

**Comment ont-ils voyagé ?**

Les moldus ont donc mis une décennie à aller sur la Lune. Pourquoi ? Vous devez savoir que créer un appareil technologique moldu, est un peu comme créer une nouvelle potion à partir de rien. Il faut soigneusement sélectionner les ingrédients, tester des mélanges binaires ou tertiaires… c'est un travail long et fastidieux. Il en est de même pour les moldus. Ils avaient tous les ingrédients, des pièces de technologie élémentaires, mais en faire l'appareil qui permettait d'envoyer des hommes sur la Lune était assez long. Ils ont également testé dans l'espace de nombreuses manœuvres périlleuses, un peu comme un joueur de Quidditch s'entraînerait de nombreuses fois à faire une vrille ou un piqué avant de le faire en situation réelle lors d'un match.

En décembre dernier, trois astronautes américains sont allés faire le tour de la Lune, mais sans s'y poser. Ils ont pris de très belles photos de la Terre vue de la Lune, comme celle ci-contre. Ils ont ainsi qualifié une partie de la technologie qui permettait d'aller sur la Lune, comme une qualification préliminaire de potion.

Il y a quelques jours, les astronautes qui devaient marcher sur la Lune sont partis. Ils s'appellent Neil Armstrong, Buzz Aldrin et Michael Collins. Les deux premiers ont marché sur la Lune hier.

Ils ont été propulsés par une fusée, une sorte de balai géant. Vous voyez la fusée et les trois moldus s'y rendre sur la photo ci-contre (prise par M. Smith à Cap Canaveral, USA et envoyé à notre gazette, avec tous nos remerciements). Les moldus sont assis dans une petite boîte à l'intérieur de la fusée, tout en haut. C'est une sorte de cabane avec tout ce qu'il leur faut pour vivre pendant leur voyage. La fusée se sépare de la boîte lorsqu'elle l'a envoyée assez haut. Il y a en réalité deux boîtes jointes, une qui a pour but de rester voler autour de la Lune avec un astronaute à bord, et l'autre qui va se poser sur la Lune pour quelques jours, avec à l'intérieur deux astronautes. Pour information, il n'y a ni eau ni air dans l'espace, donc les moldus sont obligés de tout emmener depuis le sol. Il fait également très froid, mais ils ont une technologie qui leur permet de se chauffer sans faire de feu.

**Que font-ils sur place ?**

Les deux moldus sur la Lune ne resteront que quelques jours. Ils ont l'intention d'explorer les alentours et de faire quelques expériences pour leurs scientifiques. Ils vont également ramener des roches lunaires sur Terre, afin de prouver qu'ils y sont allés, et pour montrer à tous comment est fait le sol lunaire.

Les moldus ont établi qu'il n'y a pas d'air sur la Lune. Comme sous l'eau, ils ont donc besoin d'un appareil pour respirer. Ne pratiquant pas la magie, ils ont créé un vêtement, le scaphandre, qui agit comme un sort de Têtenbulle, sur tout le corps. On peut le voir sur l'image ci-contre, où un astronaute salue le spectateur. La partie du casque qui réfléchit comme un miroir est en fait transparente et permet au moldu dans le scaphandre de voir ce qui l'entoure.

Après quelques jours sur la Lune, la boîte qui était sur le sol décolle et les moldus la pilotent pour qu'elle croise la boîte restée autour de la Lune. Ils retrouvent alors leur camarade resté dedans et repartent tous les trois vers la Terre. Ils atterrissent sans danger grâce à un système qui freine leur chute.

**Qu'ont-ils l'intention de faire ensuite ?**

Je devine déjà votre question : les moldus comptent-ils s'installer sur la Lune ? Non, d'après leurs dirigeants. Leur but était simplement de démontrer qu'ils peuvent y aller, et d'y faire des expériences. Au contraire, il semblerait que les moldus aient l'intention de continuer d'envoyer un très petit nombre d'entre eux dans l'espace et sur la Lune, pour de courts séjours. Ils y voient un intérêt pour leur recherche. Ils souhaitent également y placer des satellites, certains dans un but expérimental et d'autres pour des applications technologiques. Par exemple, les moldus comptent utiliser des satellites pour communiquer plus facilement sur de longues distances (ils ne disposent pas de cheminettes internationales), ou pour prédire le temps qu'il va faire (leurs grenouilles ne le prédisent pas). Ils veulent également prendre en photo de près les planètes du système solaire, afin de les voir mieux qu'avec une lunette astronomique.

Certains pourraient craindre que les moldus utilisent l'espace et la Lune dans un but militaire. Quelques-uns se souviendront peut-être des dégâts causés par leurs armes au Japon moldu en 1945. Qu'ils se rassurent sur ce point : les moldus semblent plus raisonnables que par le passé. Les seuls gouvernements moldus capables d'envoyer des hommes dans l'Espace sont l'URSS et les Etats-Unis et ils ont tous deux ratifié il y a quelques années un traité interdisant de déposer des armes aussi dangereuses dans l'espace. De plus, ils se sont engagés à ne pas s'approprier la Lune et à ne pas l'utiliser à des fins militaires. Nous ne pouvons qu'être d'accord avec eux.

Les moldus sur Mars, Vénus ou Jupiter ne sont pas pour tout de suite. Plutôt que des hommes, ils souhaitent envoyer des sondes, qui sont moins chères et plus faciles à mettre en œuvre. Les sondes sont des objets technologiques très complexes, capables de se déplacer dans l'espace, de faire des mesures et de prendre des photos, et de les envoyer sur Terre. Elles ne sont pas autonomes, et nécessitent des ordres précis des moldus qui les envoient, qui leur sont donnés soit au départ, soit au cours de leur trajet.

Peut-être que certaines informations découvertes par les moldus dans l'espace pourraient un jour être utiles aux chercheurs sorciers, dans des domaines très divers comme la médicomagie ou la science des potions. En tout cas, les images qu'ils prennent depuis l'espace, quoique fixes, sont très jolies. Vous pouvez voir ci-contre une photographie de l'Europe vue de l'espace.

Beatrix Plume, envoyée spéciale chez les moldus.

* * *

**Le dahu, un animal méconnu**

Le professeur Stone, chercheuse en Créatures magiques, a présenté hier au cours du Colloque des Créatures à Sydney son étude sur le dahu, une espèce moldue proche selon elle du ronflax cornu. Nous vous proposons ici un résumé de sa conférence.

Le dahu est un animal moldu rare et timide, ce qui le rend particulièrement difficile à observer. On peut le voir principalement en France, quoiqu'il aurait également été observé en Suisse et au nord de l'Italie. Il vit dans des montagnes aux pentes escarpées, un milieu auquel il est particulièrement adapté. En effet, les pattes du dahu sont plus courtes d'un côté que de l'autre. Par conséquence, un dahu ne peut faire demi-tour, et se déplace toujours dans le même sens. Il existe donc deux sous-espèces : celles aux pattes de droite plus courtes et celles aux pattes de gauches plus courtes. Elles se reproduisent rarement entre elles, car se déplacent évidemment en sens opposé. Le professeur Stone, aidée par des montagnards moldus, est partie un an à la recherche de cet animal dans les Alpes françaises, et a déduit de ses observations des ressemblances frappantes avec le ronflax.

En effet…


	7. Editorial

Vous vous demandez peut-être (ou pas) pourquoi la Gazette n'a rien publié à ce sujet. Vous n'êtes pas les seuls, des lecteurs ont apparemment envoyé des courriers au journal. Voici la réponse de la Gazette, le lendemain de l'article du Chicaneur.

J'ai essayé de rester fidèle aux livres en ce qui concerne l'état d'esprit du monde sorcier. J'ai réussi ou pas ?

La Gazette et le conservatisme sorcier appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. La Lune appartient à tout le monde.

Un grand merci à Picotti pour son soutien et ses corrections ! Merci à Elro pour sa review !

Si ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en favori pouvaient me dire ce qu'ils ont aimé (ou pas) dans ma fic, ce serait très gentil et d'une grande aide !

A tous ceux qui nous font rêver, des pionniers aux auteurs.

* * *

La Gazette du Sorcier

23 juillet 1969

* * *

**Editorial**

* * *

Plusieurs lecteurs nous ont fait part de leur surprise de ne pas nous voir mentionner ces derniers jours un phénomène moldu à grande échelle. Phénomène que certains de nos collègues, du Chicaneur par exemple, ont rapporté dans leur édition du 23 juillet.

La Gazette a depuis plus de trois siècles l'objectif d'informer ses lecteurs dans le respect des traditions sorcières britanniques. S'il nous arrive parfois de chercher des informations à l'étranger ou dans le monde moldu, nous préférons creuser le sujet nous-mêmes et écrire nos propres articles. Une politique que nous appliquons depuis la création de notre journal. Nous trouvons insuffisantes les revues de presse que plusieurs de nos concurrents ont mises récemment au goût du jour. Certes, il est toujours plus facile de vous présenter des articles que d'autres ont écrit. Mais une information de deuxième main est-elle digne de vous ? Que ce soit par crédulité, par commodité ou par omission, la Gazette n'a pas pour objectif de répéter la propagande, les canulars ou les rumeurs des sociétés étrangères ou moldue.

Nous demandons avant tout à nos journalistes de faire preuve d'objectivité dans leurs articles, et bien entendu de vérifier leurs sources. Or, aucun d'entre eux n'a pu confirmer la véracité de ces faits. De plus, tout sorcier doté d'un minimum de bon sens serait pour le moins dubitatif à l'entente d'une telle rumeur. Par courtoisie et pour ne pas mettre nos lecteurs familiers avec le monde moldu mal à l'aise, nous n'avons pas voulu dénoncer dans un article précis et documenté ce mensonge que les autorités et les médias moldus ont diffusé. Que ceux qui n'en ont pas entendu parler ne s'alarment pas. Il s'agit d'une nouvelle lubie des moldues, une rumeur courant sur plusieurs pays à laquelle nombre d'entre eux croient. Ce n'est pas dangereux et n'aura aucun impact sur le monde sorcier. Nous avons toutes les raisons de croire que ce canular sera bientôt éventé.

Voilà la ligne de conduite de la Gazette sur ce sujet, nous ne reviendrons pas dessus dans la suite. Nous remercions nos lecteurs de respecter ce choix et de ne plus nous écrire à ce sujet.

Ce choix n'engage que nous. Nos collègues des autres journaux choisiront peut-être de vous rapporter ce que disent ou écrivent les moldus à ce sujet. C'est à vous, lecteurs, de décider si l'information vous parait crédible ou non.


	8. Espoir

Petit retour aux personnages originaux avec mon maraudeur préféré !

L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. L'évènement qui sert de fil rouge à cette fic appartient à l'Histoire. Le reste sort de mon imagination farfelue.

Merci à Elro et Lilisa pour leur reviews, ça me fait très très plaisir de voir que cela vous plait ! Merci encore et toujours à Picotti pour son soutien et ses corrections.

A tous ceux qui nous font rêver, des pionniers aux auteurs.

A Pic aussi, parce que Remus.

* * *

Lilisa : Désolée, j'ai pas pu résister au Dahu. Parce que le Chicaneur ne changera jamais. ^^ Bien sur qu'il y avait une photo ! Vendue à prix d'or par les montagnards à ce cher professeur, évidemment. Dois-je préciser que les trucages existaient déjà à cette époque ?

Je pense que Rita était trop jeune pour être rédactrice en chef. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi la ligne éditoriale aurait changé en quelques dizaines d'années. Infiltrer le journal ? Tu me donnes des idées de chapitre là… ^^

* * *

**Espoir**

* * *

Remus attendait. Assis bien sagement sur sa chaise, il balançait les pieds en rythme. Il avait amené un livre, mais trouvait plus intéressant de regarder ce qui l'entourait. Il connaissait l'étage presque par cœur, et pourrait dessiner cette salle les yeux fermés. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait ici. Sur les murs blancs étaient peints des personnages de contes pour jeunes sorciers, souriants, ils bougeaient mais ne parlaient pas. C'était trop coloré. Une tentative ratée de rendre l'endroit agréable.

La salle d'attente aurait pu paraître banale. Des chaises, des gens assis dessus, des magasines sur les tables basses, des jeux pour enfants dans un coin. Beaucoup de familles. Beaucoup d'enfants. Trop d'enfants. Certains jouaient, d'autres lisaient ou faisaient leurs devoirs, d'autres encore restaient à côté de leurs parents. Mais au lieu de rires et de cris, on entendait plutôt des murmures bas et quelques pleurs étouffés. Même ceux sur les balais miniatures semblaient voler sans entrain. L'atmosphère semblait morne, dans cette salle colorée.

Remus s'agita un peu, mal à l'aise, déclenchant un regard désapprobateur de sa mère, qui retourna bien vite à son magasine. Son père en revanche avait le regard lointain, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Remus se demandait à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Son attention fut rapidement détournée par l'arrivée d'un médicomage en blouse blanche, un dossier à la main, appelant une petite fille. Elle devait avoir 5 ans et ses jambes grêles ne semblaient pas pouvoir bouger. Son père utilisa un sortilège de lévitation pour l'emmener dans la salle de consultation. Remus frissonna, s'imaginant la vie de la petite. Sans pouvoir marcher, elle devait être mise à l'écart du monde sorcier. Un peu comme lui, en fait. Il se demanda brièvement s'il valait mieux être loup-garou quelques nuits par mois ou ne pas pouvoir marcher tous les jours de l'année, avant de réaliser que ce genre de comparaison était complètement stupide. Une vague de sympathie pour la fillette l'envahit.

Il joua un moment à essayer de deviner de quoi souffraient les enfants de la salle d'attente. Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure sans résultat probant il finit par réaliser que, dans le service pour maladies rares de l'hôpital pour enfants le plus réputé d'Europe, il avait en fait peu de chances de deviner de quoi souffraient les autres patients.

Rares étaient les enfants mordus par un loup-garou, et la maladie ne se développait pas exactement de la même façon chez les enfants et les adultes, ce qui justifiait la place dans cet hôpital du seul médicomage du monde spécialisé en lycanthropie infantile, le Dr Lemaire. Le mois suivant sa première transformation, ses parents avaient insisté pour l'emmener voir ce spécialiste. Il fallait pour cela se rendre à Londres, puis prendre un portoloin pour Paris, avant de se rendre par cheminette à l'hôpital. Les portoloin n'étaient pas donnés, et Remus s'en voulait un peu de voir ses parents dépenser tant pour lui. Surtout que le médicomage ne pouvait pas le guérir. Il allait le voir deux fois par an, toujours entre deux pleines lunes, au moment où le loup était le plus faible.

Bien que ses parents aient développé des capacités stupéfiantes à la médecine magique à force de le soigner, il allait régulièrement à Sainte Mangouste pour se faire traiter les blessures les plus graves qu'il s'infligeait les nuits de pleine lune. Mais les visites au Dr Lemaire étaient différentes. En plus des consultations, ce dernier dirigeait une équipe de recherche sur un moyen de combattre la lycanthropie. Ou tout au moins de limiter ses symptômes. Pour l'instant, aucune solution efficace n'avait été trouvée. Remus et ses parents avaient accepté de tester des potions expérimentales. A chaque visite, ils avaient quelque chose de nouveau à essayer.

La plupart de celles qui devaient empêcher la mutation n'avaient pas l'effet voulu. La plus efficace avait bien transformé Remus en loup normal, mais au caractère encore plus violent que d'habitude. Un effet secondaire imprévu, comme souvent. Le Dr Lemaire avait également essayé des potions qui diminuaient la douleur de la mutation. Tous les composés magiques étant détruits dès le début de la transformation, il s'était tourné vers les médicaments moldus. Remus prenait donc des cachets qui diminuaient la douleur de la transformation. Diminuaient seulement, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien.

Le docteur avait également conseillé ses parents sur l'aménagement de leur cave, afin de laisser le moins de possibilités à Remus de se blesser. Une chose qui fonctionnait très bien était d'accrocher un morceau de viande crue derrière la porte, dûment scellée bien entendu. Le loup, attiré par l'odeur, se concentrait dessus et grattait la surface de la porte plutôt que de se mordre lui-même. Cela ne l'occupait pas toute la nuit, mais les blessures étaient nettement moins nombreuses que d'habitude. Le seul inconvénient était qu'il fallait changer la porte trois fois par an.

Mais le plus gros du travail était psychologique. Le Dr Lemaire avait émis la théorie que la violence des loups-garous sous forme humaine venait autant de l'influence du loup que du sorcier. Il pensait que les sorciers pouvaient garder le contrôle de leur caractère, s'ils avaient assez de force et de volonté pour ne pas céder au loup. Plus les sorciers étaient transformés jeunes, plus ils avaient tendance à devenir violent. Ce n'était pas facile, mais il essayait de former Remus pour se contrôler. Et cela marchait plutôt bien. Hormis une humeur instable près de la pleine lune, Remus restait un enfant calme et timide. Son combat de tous les instants portait ses fruits. Il restait un jeune sorcier malade certes, mais pas fou. Le Dr Lemaire avait bon espoir que Remus puisse être un jour accepté dans un collège pour sorciers et vivre une vie aussi normale que possible. En tant que spécialiste, il donnerait en tout cas un avis favorable. Restait à trouver un directeur assez fou ou généreux pour accepter un tel élève. Il avait entendu dire que le directeur de Poudlard correspondait à cette description, mais c'était aux parents de faire ce type de démarche.

Toutefois, il avait avoué à M. et Mrs. Lupin qu'il n'avait aucune certitude quant à l'effet à long terme de sa technique. Remus pouvait très bien vivre toute sa vie en se contrôlant. Peut-être même que le loup s'affaiblirait. Ou peut-être qu'au contraire, le loup continuerait de se battre, et Remus finirait par craquer.

Il espérait mettre au point un remède d'ici là.

Intérieurement, le Dr. Lemaire pensait que la ségrégation dont étaient victimes les loups-garous jouait un rôle non négligeable sur le mental des sorciers souffrant de lycanthropie. Il était né moldu, et le parallèle entre la lycanthropie et certaines maladies moldues lui était flagrant. Certaines pour les symptômes, d'autres pour la méfiance des gens pour les malades. Mais il avait depuis longtemps cessé d'espérer changer un jour la société. Sorcière ou moldue.

Dans l'ensemble, le jeune Remus aimait bien le Dr. Lemaire. Il essayait vraiment de l'aider, et ne le regardait ni avec pitié, ni avec mépris, ni avec dégoût. C'était suffisamment rare pour être appréciable. En revanche, il appréhendait beaucoup les potions à tester. Elles avaient un goût particulièrement infect, et avaient des effets souvent imprévisibles. La dernière en date n'avait rien fait à part annuler les effets des médicaments moldus contre la douleur. Il l'avait senti passer, et n'avait aucune envie de recommencer l'expérience.

Aussi, quand le médicomage l'appela enfin, il regretta presque de quitter la salle d'attente morose. Il se dirigea vers la salle de consultation avec ses parents. Le docteur avait un air bizarre. Il semblait fatigué mais joyeux. Remus eu un instant l'espoir qu'il avait trouvé le remède à la lycanthropie. Mais il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il l'aurait déjà su si ça avait été le cas. Le médicomage avait en effet promis de tenir sa famille au courant de toute avancée dans ce domaine. Soudainement triste, il se morigéna pour sa naïveté. Il était idiot d'espérer une solution, il le savait, car il serait toujours déçu. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Car sans l'espoir, qu'est-ce qu'il restait à un jeune sorcier de neuf ans atteint de lycanthropie ?

Le Dr. Lemaire commença par faire le point sur la santé de son jeune patient. Fatigué (voire épuisé), toujours calme, des cicatrices supplémentaires mais aucune blessure handicapante, le constat était plutôt positif. Il demanda les effets de la dernière potion et les nota avec intérêt. Même si elles étaient inutiles dans ce cas, certaines potions pouvaient être utilisées dans d'autres domaines. Et ils pouvaient toujours apprendre de leurs erreurs.

Ce fut uniquement quand son jeune patient lui demanda ce qui le rendait si heureux qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de sourire de la matinée. Il alla chercher le journal moldu sur son bureau et le tendit à Remus.

Les moldus américains ont réussi à envoyer des hommes sur la Lune. Ils sont arrivés cette nuit et sont encore là bas en ce moment.

Les moldus peuvent faire ça ? Demanda innocemment Remus

C'est très compliqué, mais ils ont vu ça comme un défi. Et pas que pour les américains, pour le monde moldu en général. Beaucoup de gens regardaient cela en direct cette nuit. La plupart des moldus sont très heureux de la nouvelle. C'est un grand pas en avant pour eux. Je viens de là bas, alors je suis content aussi, expliqua le médicomage.

M. et Mrs. Lupin étaient assez surpris. Ils n'avaient pas entendu parler d'une telle chose. Etait-ce vrai ? Si un autre que le docteur leur avait raconté cela, ils auraient cru à une blague, ou dans le meilleur des cas un canular de grande ampleur chez les moldus. Mais ils avaient le plus grand respect pour le Dr. Lemaire. Remus mit un moment à réfléchir, avant de formuler la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis l'annonce du médicomage.

Vous pensez que si j'allais sur la Lune, je me transformerais quand même ?

S'il y avait une question à laquelle le Dr. Lemaire ne s'attendait pas, c'était celle-là. Aucun des astronautes américains n'était un loup-garou, bien entendu. En fait, aucun d'entre eux n'avait la moindre maladie, tant la sélection était rude.

Les transformations des lycanthropes étaient toujours en phase avec la pleine lune, qu'elle soit visible ou non. C'était évident pour tout sorcier. Certains avaient essayé de savoir pourquoi la Lune et pas les étoiles ou le Soleil, pourquoi pleine et pas croissante, et si on pouvait décaler les transformations. Sans succès pour l'instant. Mais jamais un sorcier ne s'était demandé si les mutations auraient lieu lors de la pleine lune sur la Lune elle-même ! Il prit un moment pour réaliser l'étendue de la question.

Je ne sais pas. C'est une très bonne question. Je vais essayer de le découvrir.

Cette fois, Remus n'eut pas de nouvelle potion à tester. Le médicomage prit juste des échantillons de sang et de tissus avant de le congédier avec ses parents d'un air absent. Remus n'avait pas trop compris en quoi sa question était bonne. Mais il était lui aussi devenu de bonne humeur : comme il n'avait pas d'autres examens à passer, il pourrait visiter Paris avec ses parents pendant toute l'après midi. Avec un petit effort, il arriverait à oublier pourquoi ils avaient fait le déplacement, et que la prochaine pleine lune aurait lieu à peine deux semaines plus tard. Ce serait presque comme des vacances. Et il faudrait qu'il se renseigne sur les moldus sur la Lune. Ça avait l'air intéressant comme concept.

A peine son patient sorti, le Dr. Lemaire était déjà en train de chercher une solution pour envoyer ses échantillons sur la prochaine fusée en partance pour la Lune. Hors de question de contaminer un astronaute, il était médicomage avant tout. Et pas moyen de passer pour l'un d'entre eux, il ne survivrait probablement pas au décollage. Peut-être en modifiant quelques mémoires, il pourrait faire passer une petite boite de Pétri pour une expérience à suivre ? Il devait y réfléchir…


	9. Correspondance

Je m'essaye au style épistolaire avec deux nouveaux OC pour ce chapitre et le suivant, en espérant que cela vous plaira. Des Poufsouffles, parce que je les aime bien aussi et que je trouve qu'on voit trop de Gryffondors.

J'ai pris une toute petite liberté avec le canon pour donner une nouvelle tradition à leur maison, parce que je me disais que ça collait bien avec leur caractère. Rien de bien méchant, vous comprendrez en lisant.

L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. L'évènement qui sert de fil rouge à cette fic appartient à l'Histoire. Le reste sort de mon imagination farfelue.

Merci beaucoup à Elro, LaSilvana et Picotti pour leur reviews !

A tous ceux qui nous font rêver, des pionniers aux auteurs.

* * *

**Correspondance**

* * *

Chère Lucy,

N'écoute pas ce que te dis ton frère. Être Poufsouffle n'est pas une tare, au contraire ! C'est une des quatre maisons de Poudlard et tu y as trouvé ta place ! Tu es sûre qu'il est vraiment à Serdaigle ? Ce n'est pas un aigle, c'est un perroquet ! Tu sais, il ne fait que répéter ce que tout le monde dit dans notre dos. Les Poufsouffles sont peureux, bêtes et naïfs. Et puis quoi encore ? Quelle preuve d'imagination, ils n'ont fait que citer l'opposé des qualités des autres maisons ! Moi aussi je peux le faire, tiens : les Serdaigles sont peureux, naïfs et traitres. Facile !

« Tout ceux dont personne ne veux ? » Ah, si on était à Poudlard, je lui lancerais un sort de chauve-furie cuisant moi, qu'il ravale ses paroles. Ne pleure pas, petite Lucy (ne nie pas, tes larmes ont fait des tâches sur ta lettre). C'est faux, et tu le sais. Et je parie qu'il le sait aussi. Justement, alors que chacune des autres fondateurs n'a accepté dans sa Maison que ceux qui leur ressemblaient, notre bonne Helga a accueilli tous les autres. C'est ce qui fait notre force : nous sommes ouverts. Normal qu'on nous qualifie de loyaux : nous sommes tous différents et unis à la fois. A ton avis, pourquoi notre Maison est la seule qui ait mis en place un système de parrainage ? Oh, je sais, les mauvaises langues disent que c'est car nous sommes incapables de réussir notre première année sans aide ou de nous défendre seuls. Ils n'ont pas compris que c'était un moyen d'unifier les promotions. Dans les autres maisons, les différentes années ne se mélangent que très peu, tu sais. Tiens, demande à ton frère s'il connait ne serait-ce que les prénoms de tous les élèves de sa maison. Je parie que non. Alors que toi, si ! Et tu n'as que 12 ans ! Et c'est également grâce à cette tradition merveilleuse que tu as la chance incontestable et incontestée d'avoir à ton service le meilleur parrain du monde : moi, Brandon, futur cinquième année, Poufsouffle, et fier de l'être.

Tu sais quoi ? Je vais t'aider à te venger. On se retrouve à la gare et pendant le trajet dans le Poudlard Express je t'apprends à lancer le sort de furoncles permanents. Il n'est pas vraiment permanent, mais si tu le lances bien (et je ne te laisse pas sortir du train tant que ce n'est pas le cas), il peut durer une bonne semaine avant que les potions de l'infirmière en viennent à bout. C'est une découverte de Matt, qui était en dernière année l'an dernier. Comme ça, dès que tu croiseras ton frère, tu pourras lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce pour t'avoir rendu ces vacances invivables. Et il ne pourra pas dire que tu as besoin de quatrièmes années pour te défendre, ni que tu es une trouillarde incapable. Tu imagines sa tête une semaine avec des furoncles violets ? Ah oui, car ils sont violets, j'ai oublié de te le dire. D'un très beau violet, je te rassure.

Bon, j'ai réussi à te faire rire au moins ? Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir te parler directement, mais mes parents n'ont pas de cheminée, et même s'ils en avaient une, je doute que le ministère me laisse la connecter au réseau de cheminette avant ma majorité. Tu connais le téléphone ? C'est un appareil moldu qui permet de parler à distance. On ne se voit pas comme avec la cheminette, mais au moins on peut être assis confortablement ! C'est quand même dommage que les deux réseaux ne soient pas reliés.

Je suis rentré la semaine dernière de chez mes grands parents. Ça m'a fait plaisir de revoir tous mes cousins, même si c'était un peu dommage de ne pas pouvoir leur parler de magie. On leur a juste dit que j'étais élève dans un collège très côté en Ecosse. Au moins, je n'ai pas à mentir sur la météo ! Je leur ai même parlé, en faisant attention, du lac et du parc, et du château en lui-même. Je crois que ma cousine Beth est jalouse de la bibliothèque. Sorcière, elle serait allée à Serdaigle, c'est certain ! On va continuer à s'écrire l'an prochain, et ça me rassure un peu. J'avais peur qu'être sorcier m'éloigne de ma famille, mais en fait c'est exactement comme si j'étais dans un internat moldu.

J'ai presque fini mes devoirs. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne deviens pas Serdaigle, je veux juste en être débarrassé le plus vite possible. Les profs sont fous, sous prétexte que nous avons les BUSES l'an prochain, ils prétendent nécessaire de nous donner du travail à faire pendant les vacances ! Les vacances, c'est fait pour se reposer, non ? De toute façon, j'ai toujours trouvé Dumbledore un peu loufoque. Même si quelqu'un qui apprécie tant les bonbons au citron ne peut pas être mauvais. Là, je sais que tu rigoles. Mais moi j'adore ça les bonbons au citron ! Tu ne sais pas apprécier les bonnes choses.

Oh, demain il va se passer quelque chose d'important ! Non, je ne sors pas avec Lauren. Elle a répondu à ma lettre d'ailleurs ! J'étais tellement content que je lui ai répondu tout de suite. Mais il faudra que tu m'expliques pourquoi elle utilise du papier à lettre parfumé. Il sent bon, ce n'est pas le problème, mais est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire quelque chose ? Enfin, j'arrête de parler de Lauren, sinon ce n'est plus une lettre mais un roman que tu recevras. Et tu vas encore te moquer de moi. On ne se moque pas de son parrain, jeune fille, c'est interdit !

Donc, je disais que demain soir, il va se passer un truc important dans le monde moldu. Oui, le monde entier ! Attention, tiens-toi bien. Les américains vont envoyer des hommes atterrir sur la Lune ! Bon, je suppose que pour toi qui viens d'une famille sorcière, ça doit paraître bizarre comme idée. Mais je t'assure que c'est vrai. Ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise, d'ailleurs, ça fait longtemps que c'est prévu, et ils ont fait ça par étapes tu vois : d'abord envoyer des objets dans l'espace autour de la Terre, puis des hommes, puis envoyer des objets autour de la Lune, puis poser les objets à la surface, puis des hommes autour. Et là, ils en sont à l'étape finale : poser des hommes sur la Lune !

C'est bizarre que les sorciers n'en parlent pas. Ici, c'est LE sujet de conversation. C'est comme une grande découverte, et tout le monde attend avec impatience que ça arrive. Et en plus, quand les deux astronautes (c'est le nom qu'on donne à ceux qui vont dans l'espace) américains seront sur la Lune, ils vont parler en direct à la télévision. Judy t'a montré la télévision quand tu es allée chez elle au début du mois, non ? Elle m'avait dit que ses parents en avaient une. Nous on n'en a pas, mais les voisins nous ont invités, donc on pourra aller regarder chez eux. Tu te rends compte ? Voir le premier homme de l'histoire moldue et sorcière marcher sur la Lune ? J'ai vraiment hâte. Le problème, c'est que ce sera au beau milieu de la nuit. Mais mon père m'a dit que ce n'était pas grave si je dormais peu cette nuit là.

Il m'a expliqué en détail tout ce que j'ai raté ces derniers mois, il avait gardé les articles de journaux qui parlaient des exploits des américains et des soviétiques dans l'espace. Je crois qu'il est content de me voir m'intéresser à ça, parce que c'est quelque chose de moldu. Des fois, j'ai l'impression qu'il a peur de me perdre depuis que je suis sorcier. Je n'appartiens plus vraiment à son monde, c'est vrai, mais c'est toujours mon père, quand même.

Je vais devoir te laisser d'ailleurs, il m'appelle pour dîner.

Ne te bile pas avec ton frère, et profite bien de tes vacances ! Je te préviens, la deuxième année c'est du sérieux, plus question de dormir en cours.

Amicalement,

Brandon


	10. Curiosité

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, j'étais en plein déménagement, et après j'avais pas internet dans mon nouveau logement, bref, pas moyen de poster...

Voilà donc la réponse tant attendue (ou pas) de Lucy. Les plus attentifs des lecteurs remarqueront quelques allusions à des progrès technologiques réalisés depuis l'époque, sans magie (enfin je crois).

L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. L'évènement qui sert de fil rouge à cette fic appartient à l'Histoire. Le reste sort de mon imagination farfelue.

Merci à LaSilvana et à Hachi Osaki pour leurs reviews !

A tous ceux qui nous font rêver, des pionniers aux auteurs.

* * *

**Curiosité**

* * *

Cher Brandon,

Merci de m'avoir répondu si vite. Tu m'as bien remonté le moral. Je vais mieux maintenant. D'ailleurs, je suis enfin tranquille ! Mon imbécile de frère est parti chez des amis pour les deux prochaines semaines. C'est facile pour toi de vanter les mérites de Poufsouffle, ton père et tes amis ne connaissent pas la réputation des différentes Maisons de Poudlard. C'est vrai que c'est bien ce système de parrainage, c'est dommage que les autres Maisons n'en aient pas. Le seul problème de bien connaitre toutes les années, c'est qu'on est toujours triste à la fin de l'année quand les dernières années s'en vont. En parlant de lui, tu sais si Matt a finalement eu ses ASPIC en potion ? Ce serait idiot qu'il ne puisse pas faire ses études de médicomagie à cause de l'élitisme instauré par Slughorn.

Un parrainage inter-maison, ça pourrait être intéressant aussi, non ? Comme ça, les autres auraient peut-être un peu moins de préjugés sur nous. Le meilleur parrain du monde ? Hé, tu ne doutes de rien toi ! Mais le plus drôle, certainement ! Oui, tu m'as faite rire, comme toujours.

Oh, je suis totalement d'accord pour la vengeance-aux-furoncles-violets. J'adore le violet (même si je n'en porte pas à l'école, ça jure avec le jaune), et je crois que là, je vais l'aimer encore plus. Crois-moi, tu auras pendant le trajet l'élève la plus assidue de l'histoire de Poudlard ! Je pourrais peut-être demander à Melody de prendre une photo pour immortaliser ça d'ailleurs. Elle a eu un appareil photo pour son seizième anniversaire tu sais ?

Ne t'en fais pas, je peux survivre deux mois de vacances sans mon parrain. Pour les urgences, je peux toujours contacter n'importe quel membre de notre maison qui dispose d'une cheminette et dont les parents ne seront pas trop offusqués de voir débarquer un blaireau en pleurs. Donc, à peu près la moitié des nôtres je dirais. Mais bon, je préfère éviter de les déranger juste parce que mon frère m'a embêtée. Je ne suis plus une gamine quand même ! Par contre, je passe souvent un coup de cheminette à Anna ou à Patty. Elles te passent le bonjour d'ailleurs.

Haha ! Tu les adores tes cousins, pas vrai ? Tu passes ton temps à leur écrire à Poudlard. C'est bien que vous soyez proches. Serdaigle ? J'espère que ta cousine n'est pas comme mon frère, sinon je te plains sincèrement.

Je suis drôlement contente de rentrer en deuxième année seulement. A moi deux mois de tranquillité ! Enfin, quand l'autre idiot n'est pas là. Ah, mais je ne sais pas ce que vous avez tous les deux avec les bonbons au citron, c'est juste immangeable ! Rassure-moi, tu ne veux quand même pas être directeur plus tard ?

Je me serais inquiétée si tu n'avais pas mentionné Lauren au moins une fois dans ta lettre. Elle ne m'a jamais écrit, donc je ne sais pas si c'est son papier à lettre normal ou si elle fait un effort spécial pour toi. Je vais me renseigner auprès des filles de notre Maison, je te dirais dès que possible. Si jamais tu reçois des lettres écrites sur du papier rose avec des petits cœurs, là par contre je pense que tu peux considérer ça comme un signe.

J'ai regardé une fois un film à la télé chez Judy (c'est bien comme ça qu'on dit ?). J'ai bien aimé, les moldus ont vraiment de bonnes idées parfois ! On devrait faire la même chose chez nous. En plus, avec la magie je suis certaine qu'on pourrait avoir des images en couleur. Ou une boite plus petite. Ce n'est vraiment pas pratique tout ce volume pour une si petite image !

Je dois t'avouer qu'au début j'ai cru à une autre de tes blagues. Mais Judy aussi m'a parlé des moldus sur la Lune. Elle a vu l'émission en direct à la télévision également, et elle a trouvé ça génial. Ça t'a plu ? On n'en a pas entendu parler du tout dans le monde sorcier, mais en allant faire des courses sur le chemin de Traverse hier avec ma mère j'ai vu que le Chicaneur en avait fait sa Une ! Connaissant la réputation du journal, ça ne m'a pas poussée à y croire, mais en fait l'article est vraiment bien écrit. Je te l'envoie d'ailleurs.

En tout cas, maintenant j'y crois. C'est fou quand même ! Sans vouloir te vexer, je n'aurais jamais cru que les moldus pouvaient faire quelque chose avant les sorciers ! En tout cas, maintenant j'ai envie d'en savoir plus. Tu pourrais m'envoyer des articles de journaux moldus sur les satellites et les astronautes ? En m'expliquant les termes trop compliqués, ce serait encore mieux. J'ai retenu les mots moldus expliqués par la journaliste, mais je suppose qu'il y en a d'autres.

Tu crois qu'un jour on pourra y aller nous aussi ? Comme on prend un ticket de portoloin, est-ce que l'on pourrait acheter un ticket pour la Lune ? Ou même rien que pour aller dans l'espace. J'aimerais beaucoup tourner autour de la Terre. Les images sont magnifiques.

Je pense que je vais prendre étude des moldus en option. Ou alors chercher à me renseigner par moi-même. Après tout, Judith et toi, vous devez être bien plus calés en technologie moldue que le prof, qui malgré toutes ses études a quand même grandi dans le monde sorcier. En tout cas j'ai l'intention de comprendre comment c'est possible tout ça. Peut-être même que je vais lire un livre qui n'est pas obligatoire, c'est te dire si je suis motivée !

Je dois aller me coucher. Je suis sûre que je vais rêver de la Lune et de la Terre vue de l'espace ! N'oublie pas de m'envoyer ces articles !

Amicalement,

Lucy


	11. Notes

Vraiment désolée pour le retard. Je n'ai plus de chapitres d'avance, et je suis pas mal occupée par mon recueil de drabbles. Je n'abandonne pas cette fic, mais la parution va devenir plus espacée.

Grande nouveauté, cette fois l'histoire se passe en 1975 !

Normalement vous devez reconnaitre les personnages. Je vous conseille quand même d'avoir lu les chapitres précédents, parce que j'y fait plusieurs références.

L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. L'évènement qui sert de fil rouge à cette fic appartient à l'Histoire. Le reste sort de mon imagination farfelue.

A tous ceux qui nous font rêver, des pionniers aux auteurs.

* * *

**Notes**

* * *

Arrête avec ton regard de chien battu. Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire de SI important ?

_Depuis quand tu écoutes en cours de métamorphose ?_

J'ai assez de retenues pour les prochaines semaines, merci bien.

_Tu exagères, McGonagall ne t'en a pas donné de la semaine !_

Tu avais un truc à me dire, oui ou non ?

_A dire, oui ! Mais à écrire c'est pas drôle !_

Alors ça attendra la fin du cours.

_Attends… Tu prends des notes ?! Tu fais ton élève modèle pour impressionner Evans ?_

Elle m'a dit l'autre jour que je ne l'intéressais pas parce que je n'étais pas assez sérieux. Donc, tu me l'écris ou pas ?

_Tu ne tiendras pas deux jours à rester sérieux comme ça… Bon, OK, je te l'écris, arrête de me regarder comme ça ! J'ai entendu Evans parler à Smith l'autre jour, tu sais, la Serdaigle grosse et moche. Elles disaient que_

5 Gallions que je tiens la semaine. Smith est une amie de Lily, donc je suis sur qu'elle est très sympa. Soit gentil avec elle.

_Hé, tu pourrais me laisser finir ma phrase avant de me piquer le parchemin ! Pari tenu. Donc, Evans parlait avec son amie-très-sympa-mais-au-physique-ingrat d'un évènement moldu qui se serait passé i ans._

Génial. C'est gentil de penser à me rapporter les faits et gestes de Lily, Patmol. Mais je ne vois pas vraiment ce que je peux faire de cette info. La prochaine fois, essaye d'entendre une conversation sur la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, tu veux ?

_Mais j'avais pas fini ! Tiens-toi bien tu vas rire. Elles disaient que des moldus ont marché sur la Lune ! Des moldus sur la Lune ! Et elles avaient l'air d'y croire dur comme fer en plus ! _

Des moldus sur la Lune ? C'est bizarre en effet. Mais si Lily le dit c'est que ça doit être possible. Elle connait les moldus mieux que nous, et puis elle est très intelligente. Et belle aussi. Et… D'accord j'arrête, ce n'est pas la peine de me faire ce regard noir. Ils sont restés longtemps ?

_Elles disaient qu'ils y sont allés pendant trois ans. Ça ne peut PAS être vrai ! On n'en a jamais entendu parler._

Trois ans sur la Lune, j'espère qu'ils avaient la radio et un bon bouquin, parce qu'ils devaient bien s'ennuyer. Mais ça veut dire qu'ils sont plus là-bas depuis trois ans, donc c'est normal qu'on ne les ait pas vus en cours d'astronomie.

_Mais quelqu'un a du les voir !_

Tu lisais la Gazette à cette époque ? Parce que moi non. Je peux peut-être demander à mes parents (je suppose qu'il vaut mieux que tu n'en parles pas aux tiens).

_Non, je ne lisais pas la Gazette. Mais si mes parents avaient appris ça, je suis certain que j'en aurais entendu parler. Tu n'es peut-être pas au courant, mais on n'aime pas particulièrement les moldus dans ma famille… Ouais, tu peux leur demander. Je vais aussi demander à Lunard et Quedver si ça leur dit quelque chose !_

_Mes chers maraudeurs, avez-vous entendu parler de moldus sur la Lune ? Lily dit qu'ils y sont allés i ans, donc forcément Cornedrue y croit dur comme fer, mais moi je dis qu'on en aurait entendu parler._

**Lunard me fait signe qu'il ne veut pas lire votre discussion parce qu'il essaye de suivre ce passionnant cours de métamorphose. Il a raison, il faut bien qu'il y en ait un de nous quatre qui prenne des notes, sinon on va tous se planter au prochain contrôle. **

**Ça me dit quelque chose. Je me souviens que ma mère s'était disputée avec une de ses amies née-moldue parce que la Gazette disait que c'était un canular, alors que son amie et beaucoup de moldus y croyaient. Elles ne se sont jamais reparlées. Dommage, elle faisait d'excellents gâteaux…**

Merci de cette info ! Donc, tu vois Patmol, des sorciers en ont entendu parler.

_La Gazette a dit que c'était un canular ! Ils sont responsable de l'information du monde sorcier, ils vérifient forcément leurs sources._

Les nés-moldus ont l'air persuadés que c'est vrai. Regarde Lily, Smith et l'amie de la mère de Queudver. Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire qu'ils sont tous crédules ! Lunard est de sang-mêlé, il en a peut-être entendu parler. Queudver, toi qui es assis à côté de lui, essaye de l'intéresser à notre magnifique discussion !

**Il n'a plus de contact avec sa famille moldue je vous rappelle…**

Essaye quand même !

Plus tard ! Je ne veux même pas savoir de quoi vous parlez. J'essaye de suivre et de prendre des notes que VOUS serez heureux de recopier.

**On parle de la Lune, ça devrait t'intéresser pourtant !**

… C'est une blague ?

**Non, Sirius dit qu'il a entendu Lily et Smith (une Serdaigle) dire que les moldus ont marché sur la Lune pendant 3 ans, mais qu'ils n'y sont plus maintenant. Je trouve que ça fait une sacré marche, quand même, j'espère qu'ils avaient le droit faire une pause de temps en temps. Est-ce qu'ils y sont allés à pied aussi ?**

Je pense que si on pouvait aller à pied sur la Lune, on aurait déjà essayé. Ils ont du y aller avec un de leurs moyens de transport bizarre (comme celui qui ressemble au magicobus mais en plus lent), et marcher une fois sur place. J'avais pas pensé à ça, oui j'espère qu'ils avaient de quoi s'asseoir.

_Et boire aussi, marcher ça donne soif. Alors, Lunard ?_

Ah, c'est de ça que vous parlez ? Oui, c'est vrai, les moldus américains ont envoyés certains des leurs sur la Lune. En tout ils ont envoyé 12 hommes se poser sur la Lune entre 1969 et 1972. Mais ils n'y sont restés que quelques jours à chaque fois, et ils n'ont pas marché tout le temps. Ils avaient un abri où ils ont passé la plus grande partie de leur temps sur place. A la fin, ils avaient même un véhicule comme les voitures moldues.

**Oh, tu en sais des choses ! Comment tu l'as appris ? **

Tu es sur que ta source est fiable ? Pourquoi on n'en a pas entendu parler, nous ?

_C'est moins drôle présenté comme ça. Moi j'aurais bien vu les moldus marcher sans s'arrêter pendant trois ans…_

C'est un des médicomages qui me suivait qui m'en a parlé, le lendemain du premier pas d'un homme sur la Lune (moldu ou sorcier, c'est un homme quand même). C'est un grand spécialiste, très intelligent, et j'ai parfaitement confiance en sa parole. Les journaux moldus en ont beaucoup parlé, mais le Chicaneur est le seul journal sorcier à l'avoir mentionné. J'ai quelques articles dessus dans ma malle, dont celui du Chicaneur. Je vous le passerai si ça vous intéresse. La Gazette a dit que c'était faux car ce n'est pas vendeur de dire que les moldus ont fait quelque chose avant les sorciers.

**Un médicomage ? Tu étais malade ?**

Queudver, réfléchis avant d'écrire ! Oh oui je veux bien, je vais le lire et puis en parler à Lily ! Et elle sera impressionnée par ma grande culture.

_Dommage, j'aurais adoré voir la réaction de mes parents devant un article de la Gazette là-dessus ! Et puis ça aurait peut-être pu faire changer les mentalités. Le Chicaneur est pas réputé très fiable, fais attention aux informations que tu peux y trouver Cornedrue !_

Non, l'auteur de ces articles est une excellente journaliste. Elle publie dans la Gazette ou d'autres journaux plus sérieux d'habitude. Tout est très bien expliqué, et ça correspond à ce que j'ai pu lire dans des journaux moldus sur le sujet.

Attend, si ton médecin s'intéressait à ton petit problème de fourrure et aux moldus sur la Lune, est-ce qu'il a pu euh… je sais pas… trouver quelque chose ?

**C'est une très bonne question ça Cornedrue ! Tu penses vraiment à tout !**

Vous avez intérêt à brûler ce papier après, parce que si quelqu'un le trouve je me fais virer de l'école. Oui, il a analysé des morceaux du sol lunaire (de la poussière et des roches, c'est un désert là bas) que les astronautes (les moldus sur la Lune) ont ramené avec eux. Il a fait des grandes découvertes. Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails, mais il pense qu'une potion pourra être mise au point un jour. D'après ses recherches, il serait possible de diminuer l'agressivité de l'Autre. Je teste des potions dans ce but. Il pense même qu'à terme (même s'il ne sait pas comment) on pourrait donner à l'Autre l'apparence et le caractère d'un loup normal.

Mais c'est génial ça !

_Oui, pourquoi tu ne nous en avais jamais parlé ?_

**C'est une très bonne nouvelle. Dans combien de temps ça peut marcher ?**

Il ne sait pas encore. Peut-être 10, peut-être 20 ans, peut-être bien plus tard, peut-être même jamais. Je ne voulais pas vous donner de faux espoirs.

C'est de l'espoir, et c'est déjà pas mal ! En attendant, on continuera comme d'habitude.

_Ouais ! Et on fera ça aussi longtemps que la potion ne sera pas au point. Et même après si tu veux. Ça pourrait être marrant aussi, avec un vrai loup. En tout cas, on ne te laissera jamais tomber, Lunard._

**Exactement ! On restera avec toi !**

Merci les gars. Maintenant, fini les questions, j'ai un demi-chapitre de retard à cause de vous.

_Incendio !_

* * *

- Monsieur Potter ! Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous décidez soudainement de brûler votre parchemin au milieu de mon cours théorique de métamorphose animale ? Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours. Et attendez-vous à passer votre soirée de demain en ma compagnie.

- Cornedrue, tu me dois 5 Gallions !

- La ferme…

- Je suis un homme riche !

- Tu l'étais déjà avant…

- Oh, t'es triste parce que Evans t'as regardé de travers ?

- Chut !


End file.
